The Cinderella dare
by daughter of the fifth house
Summary: Betazed. A masquerade ball. The Enterprise crew has mixed feelings about it. But Guinan and Sulu take the opportunity to play Cupid and get Captain Jamie T. Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy together. How? A dare for the captain based on a scene from an old Cinderella movie. (fem!Kirk, Always-a-girl-Kirk)
1. Chapter 1: The invitation

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

Author's Note: At first, I was a little sceptical about genderbending... It's funny how things change sometimes... In december and january I always watch an old Cinderella fairy tale movie over and over again. I got an idea to combine a part of it with Star Trek. Maybe a little bit crazy and extreme fluff (with a dash of bedroom action), but... why not? ;)

* * *

"So, I have good news and bad news", Captain Jamie Kirk announced when she entered the briefing room and sat down at the head of the conference table. Smiling.

The senior officers were looking curiously at her.

"The way you're smiling I don't think I want to know either of them", Doctor Leonard McCoy replied and crossed his arms. He was sitting on the right side of the table next to her.

Now she grinned. "That's because I may not have to go there."

"Go where?" Sulu threw in.

"The masquerade ball on Betazed."

The Captain received puzzled looks.

"Okay, okay", she gestured. "From the beginning: The Federation Council completed the planning for the annual Federation founding celebration. There will be the usual celebrations and stuffy dinners on Earth but due to the impending joining of Betazed to the Federation the Betazoids want to host a special event."

McCoy rolled his eyes. "And that's a masquerade ball?"

Uhura raised a hand. "I'm confused. Why a masquerade? Wouldn't be a diplomatic dinner or something like that more appropriate?"

"Well, apparently, it was either that or a bachelor auction", the Captain explained. "So bad news: There may be a weird evening full of costumes and telepaths. Good news: It's not a bachelor auction. I hate those..." She shuddered at a memory of standing on a stage at such an event. "The Betazoids are fascinated with human culture and want take up some aspects. I guess, a masquerade ball is, so to say, the opposite of their very open culture without secrets."

Spock nodded. "As telepaths they always know what others feel or think, depending on individual abilities. And Betazoid weddings, for example, are traditionally without clothing. The bridal couple and all guests are nude. So a masquerade ball with everyone disguising their true identities would certainly be very intriguing to a culture like this."

"What do I have to do to be uninvited?" McCoy grumbled.

Jamie grinned. "Oh, come on, Bones. Think positive, it's a few hours shore leave. With amazing food and free drinks."

He snorted. "I recall you saying you would probably not have to go there?"

"Ah, yes, well, maybe I will have to take a special conference call. It's not decided yet, they don't know when they will set it up. Depends on a bunch of Admirals scattered all over the quadrant." She shrugged her shoulders. "But the senior officers are expected to attend the ball. The Federation's Ambassadors, some high ranking members of Starfleet and representatives of the Federation Council as well as of the founding worlds will be there. Everyone else on the ship is free to go."

McCoy rolled his eyes again. "Dammit, Jamie, I'm a doctor, not a diplomat. I won't go."

"So", she went on and ignored him, "start thinking of some costumes. It can be with or without an actual mask. But the invitation says that the evening is supposed to be as much mystery as possible." She smiled broadly, rose from her chair and started walking to the door.

"How about a ghost?" McCoy suggested. "I'll just put a white sheet from Medbay over my head."

She stopped at the door. "Don't be ridiculous."

"However it would qualify as a costume", Spock interjected.

Nyota Uhura, Montgomery Scott, Pavel Chekov and Hikaru Sulu tried their best to hide their grins. But failed.

McCoy crossed his arms and held the Captain's gaze provocatively. "Or I could go as a starship captain."

„Sure, and we can trade our shifts and workplaces tomorrow", she replied in a sweet sarcastic voice. "I always wanted to play doctor. I think the blue uniform would go great with my eyes." She batted her eyelashes at him, while the other officers had a very hard time to keep - or regain - straight faces.

McCoy snorted and rubbed his forhead. "Fine, I'll think about a costume for that damn event."

Jamie turned towards the door again and waved. "Dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2: The Cupid conspiracy

**Chapter 2: The Cupid conspiracy**

Jamie Kirk was sitting alone at a small table in front of the panorama window in Ten Forward. She had her legs crossed over each other, a cup of coffee in her hands and was facing the window. Her gaze was lingering somewhere out there, lost in the swirling of warp. The Enterprise would arrive at Betazed in a few hours.

She pondered if she really didn't want to go to the ball and welcomed the possible conference or if she'd rather go and spent some time there with... well, Bones.

"This could be a chance, you know", a voice suddenly said.

Jamie turned her head and smiled. "Guinan."

"May I sit down?" the woman, who ran Ten Forward, asked. She looked like she could be the aunt of Nyota Uhura, but only few people knew that she was several hundred years old and from the planet El Auria.

"Sure", Jamie gestured. "Should I be worried that you're at my table?"

Guinan sat down. "I think I should rather be the one worried about you, my dear."

Jamie looked at her in surprise. "Why?"

"How long am I on the ship?" Guinan asked back.

The Captain frowned in confusion. "Since I got the command and we left Earth. A few months now."

Guinan nodded. "And in all that time, and heaven knows how much longer, you and Doctor McCoy are dancing around each other, not admitting your feelings."

Jamie was about to take a zip from her cup and almost choked. "What?... What are you talking about?"

Guinan gave her a stern look.

"We are just friends."

The other woman still had her fixated with her eyes.

"Really." Jamie got uncomfortable.

When Guinan kept looking at her the captain put down the cup and sighed.

"Alright", Guinan finally said and her expression changed.

Jamie frowned again and got the feeling she wouldn't like how the conversation would continue.

"I heard about the masquerade ball on Betazed."

"Yes?" Jamie replied carefully. "Do you want to go?"

Guinan chuckled. "Oh, no. But I might have an idea what you could wear."

Jamie shook her head. "Sorry, but very probably I'll be occupied otherwise."

"As Captain, isn't it your duty to be at such an event?"

"Usually yes, but Starfleet is about to set up a important conference with 30 admirals and captains. It could clash with the masquerade and would take priority. As unfortunate as that may be."

"Uhum..." Guinan made, but obviously wasn't convinced. "Could it be that you want to have an excuse?"

Jamie shrugged her shoulders. "Well, okay, I admit, I'm not fond of dancing. In fact - I absolutely do not do ballroom dancing." It wasn't a lie, but actually she was a little curious if Leonard McCoy could dance and if... no, she didn't allow herself to finish that thought.

Guinan had her fixated with her eyes again. "Let me rephrase: Could it be that you are afraid to encounter Doctor McCoy on the dance floor? Or is it because the Betazoids might be sensing your feelings or even read your thoughts about him?"

Jamie wanted to reply, but was at a loss for words. She felt a little caught. And trapped. She always forgot how observant the El Aurian woman was.

Guinan smiled now. "Is Captain Jamie T. Kirk actually afraid of something?"

"Guinan..." the Captain began, but still didn't know what to say.

"Just think about it." The other woman rose and went back to the bar.

Jamie sighed and then, a little hastily, left Ten Forward.

"What was that about?" Hikaru Sulu asked sitting down at the bar and placing his hands on the counter.

Guinan smiled mysteriously. "I'm working on a little project."

"That doesn't have to do something with a certain captain and a certain doctor on this ship by any chance?"

Her smile grew. "Maybe..."

Now, Sulu grinned. "You know, there's a betting pool that's going crazy since we heard about that ball on Betazed. We're all wondering if it could do the trick and get them finally together... somehow."

The woman chuckled. "I can imagine."

"So, what do you have in mind?"

"Something our lovely captain won't be able to resist."

"I'm all ears."

Guinan leaned forwards. "The Doctor's mother and his daughter, Joanna, are apparently fans of an old german-czech fairy tale movie. It's called 'Three wishes for Cinderella' and judging by the way he tells about it he not only grew up seeing it at least once a year with his family, but actually likes it."

"Awww, our grumpy doctor is an old romantic, I knew it!" Sulu grinned. "Wait a sec, isn't that the movie Chekov brought to the lower deck's christmas movie night? The one with Cinderella meeting the prince two times prior to the ball, one time disguised as a huntsman, and while dancing giving him a riddle he has to solve?"

"Yes."

"So, do you want to make the doctor dress up like the prince or something like that?"

"That and more." Guinan nodded. "Around christmas I overheard the captain and the doctor talking about the movie after he had gotten a call from his daughter. Captain Kirk seemed to know the movie as well. I have, so to speak, a little... reenactment in mind."

Sulu made an knowingly "Ahhhh". He started to understand. "You want them to dance together like in the movie? The captain in Cinderella's dress?"

Guinan nodded again. "Let's call it our little... Cupid conspiracy."

"Wait... you want to make them go together as Cinderella and her prince?" Sulu raised his eyebrows.

"Sort of."

The Lieutenant frowned. "Okay, now I don't follow."

"Well, we tell her. But not him."

"Uhm..."

She patted his hand and smiled mysteriously again. "They're both very stubborn, so we'll have to confront them with their feelings in an unusual way. I know a few members of the grand houses of Betazed. I think they will help us to set something up..." She pursed her lips. "Do you think we can make the doctor wear tights like the prince?"

Sulu just looked at her, then burst into laughter.

"No? Well, we'll see..." she said with a mysterious look on her face.

* * *

Author's note: The movie "Three wishes for Cinderella" (Drei Haselnüsse für Aschenbrödel) was made in 1973 and is a german-czech co-production. It's different to the Disney version and has a very strong female lead character.


	3. Chapter 3: Laying down the tracks

**Chapter 3: Laying down the tracks**

The next day, after a few calls to some members of the Third and the Fifth House of Betazed, Guinan got the quartermaster to replicate two costumes. With the movie prince's royal attire she finally stood in front of the doctor's quarters. When he opened the door he was very surprised to see her.

"Guinan, what..." His gaze fell onto the costume. "Is that...?"

She smiled wordlessly and held it out towards him. But he just stood there and didn't move.

"That's from Joanna's favorite fairy tale movie... But why are you bringing me this?"

"Because you need a costume for the masquerade on Betazed." Guinan raised her free hand to stop him when he wanted to say something. "And I know you don't have one yet."

He crossed his arms. "I change my mind. I won't go, so I don't need one." And yet he caught himself thinking about how it would be to dance with Jamie Kirk.

"Yes, you will. Your attendance is not optional and you know that, Lieutenant-Commander."

"I don't remember you being appointed our new captain", he shot back dryly.

Guinan smiled. "You would miss a nice evening. Betazed is a beautiful planet and the food is wonderful."

"No."

"As I said, as Chief Medical Officer you are expected to be there."

"No."

But she didn't let go so easily. "Hm, well, of course, when the Captain is going... and there will be this amazing buffet of unknown fruits and beverages... oh, dear, who will make sure she doesn't get an allergic reaction from something?" She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows.

McCoy glared at her for a few moments and, finally, held out one hand. "Give me that damn thing."

One down, one to go. Pleased with the outcome regarding the doctor, Guinan was now on her way to the captain's quarters. Sulu met her halfway carrying the dress for Jamie Kirk in a garment bag so no one would see it.

"There's one thing I quite don't get", he said.

"Yes?"

"Wouldn't it be easier just to make them admit their feelings here on the ship? Maybe lock them into a supply closet or something like that? I don't know if I can do something down there if there are problems or if she backs out."

Guinan smiled calmly. "Everything will be fine. Trust me. We'll dare her to do this. She won't be able to resist."

"We could dare her instead to go to Medbay to confess her feelings. I'm sure they would jump each other within five minutes", the Lieutenant grinned.

Smiling again Guinan shook her head. "Of course they would, my dear Hikaru, but we don't want them to just have sex, do we? We want them to start a lasting relationship. We want something out of the ordinary to make it special. We can't pass up this opportunity here", she explained. "And also... my _God_ , will that be romantic!"

Sulu laughed, then something popped into his mind. "Oh my, I think we have the roles of servant Vincek and the owl Rosalie. We just lack the three magic hazelnuts."

Guinan giggled amused. "I like Rosalie. Not your average fairy godmother. If you could even call her that."

Around the next corner they arrived at their destination. The captain's quarters.

"Your dress for the masquerade", Guinan said without any greeting when Jamie Kirk opened.

"My _what_?... What's going on here?"

Guinan at her quarters was a surprise. Sulu at her quarters was a surprise. But both together? That was weird. Why would they team up? And how the hell did that even happen?

"I don't think this conference you've talked about will interfere with the ball on Betazed", Guinan started. "Therefore you need a dress." She opened the garment bag and revealed the floating gown in a delicate pink, partially marbled with silver ornaments, big sleeves and an airy train.

"Wait a sec, is that the dress from the movie?" Jamie looked at it stunned. "W-why would you bring me that?"

"Remember our conversation yesterday?"

"Yes?" Jamie answered carefully, still staring at the dress. She had a very strange feeling. Guinan was up to something.

"We dare you to go Cinderella on Doctor McCoy. We dare you to meet him at the ball like Cinderella met her Prince in the movie 'Three wishes for Cinderella', we dare you to make him pursue the mystery woman and solve the riddle she asks him."

Jamie stared at Guinan with her mouth agape. Then at Sulu. Then at Guinan again. Then she rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am. Deadly serious."

Sulu watched their conversation and could barely suppress a grin.

"A little help here?" Jamie asked the Lieutenant.

But he shook his head and crossed his arms grinning. "Sorry, no way. I'm with Guinan on this. We dare you to pull off a Cinderella." He held his captain's gaze. "Are you in? Or are you afraid?"

Guinan and Sulu knew they had her. Jamie Kirk wouldn't back off a dare. And besides - this was about Leonard McCoy. Denial only went that far and Jamie was already at her breaking point.

"So?" Guinan asked.

Jamie sighed. She knew she should say no. This was a bad idea. And she was a Starfleet captain, not Cinderella. But then again... she never could resist a dare... and this particular one... Boy, they were mean. "If this backfires, I won't talk to you for a month", she finally said, cursing herself for agreeing.

Sulu and Guinan grinned.

"But, hold on. How shall this work? He knows me. He will recognize me. How could I pull dancing with him, give him a riddle, run away, leave one shoe behind and make him find me? This is completely crazy..." Jamie Kirk now shook her head firmly. "We're in the 23th century. And the reality. This isn't some old Superman movie in which some pair of glasses are enough to hide even to his closest friends that Clark Kent is Superman. A fancy dress, some nice updo and a veil won't be enough. Bones will recognize me at once." She threw her hands up in the air and shook her head again.

Sulu and Guinan just smiled.

"You will be on a foreign planet in a room full of people from different races, all dressed up in costumes... and this particularly one he would never expect from you. I think he _won't_ know that it's you unless you want him to or tell him", Guinan said calmly. Also, she counted on the Betazoids help - but kept that to herself.

"And we could dye your hair a little darker", Sulu suggested.

"But he knows that I've seen the movie", Jamie interjected.

"Oh please, they showed it on christmas in a ship movie night. Everyone has seen it. And there are enough Ensigns and Lieutenants with huge crushes on McCoy." Sulu winked, very well knowing what effect that last remark would have on her. Jealousy. If she hadn't been convinced until now, that would do the trick.

Jamie froze, then stared at him. She sighed and shook her head one more time. "I should walk away. I must be insane."

Sulu and Guinan exchanged knowingly gazes that said: Not insane, but head over heels in love.

"Think of it that way: In this version of the story Cinderella isn't a helpless damsel in distress. Quite the contrary. The german-czech Aschenbrödel is brave, stubborn and cheeky. When she first encounters the prince in the woods she shows him and his friends that she won't let herself be pushed around. And when she's disguised as a huntsman she leaves them in awe about her skills with the crossbow. She goes to the ball on her own terms and doesn't swoon when the prince declares that he wants to marry her. She poses the riddle, dares him to solve it and to find her", Guinan outlined what Jamie already knew.

Sulu suddenly laughed. "Actually, I think, she is a lot like you."

Jamie just glared at him and took the dress.

* * *

Author's note: In the movie "Three wishes for Cinderella" (sometimes also called "The hazelnuts for Cinderella") the servant Vincek gives Cinderella three hazelnuts in a little branch. They turn out to be magic. The first contains the clothes of a huntsman and she goes in disguise to the royal hunt, after she met the prince in the woods once before. The second nut gives her the ball gown, the third a wedding dress. Rosalie is an owl in an old shed where Cinderella hides the very few possessions she has, as well as the magic hazelnuts. She calls Rosalie playfully guardian of her treasures. Rosalie is a mysterious animal. She could be, kind of, called a fairy godmother.


	4. Chapter 4: Countdown

**Chapter 4: Countdown**

"Admiral Jenkins", Jamie greeted, when she took the expected call about the conference schedule in her ready room.

"Captain Kirk", he greeted back. "We postpone the conference. I heard you have an important engagement on Betazed tonight. The next time window will be in three days. We'll get everyone together then."

Jamie blinked. "Uhm... well, that's really not necessary. The Betazoids are hosting a masquerade ball, but I can skip that. I already informed the senior officers. They will attend the ball without me." She thought about the dress in her quarters. If the conference would take place, she'd be out of the dare. She wasn't sure, actually, if she wanted out. But she also wasn't sure if she wanted to go through with it.

"No, no", the admiral gestured. "This is an important event. The captain of our flagship needs to be there."

"Commander Spock can-"

"No", Jenkins interrupted her. "The Betazoid ambassador wants to meet the entire senior staff. So dress up and have a good time. Jenkins out."

Before Jamie could answer the connection was cut.

"Great..." she sighed, pursed her lips and took her PADD. Now she would have to figure out, how to do the hairstyle from the movie and think of a way to adjust Cinderella's riddle for the prince to herself and Leonard McCoy.

After re-watching the ball room scene she reached out for the com button. "Kirk to Guinan."

"Yes, Captain?"

"How are your hairstyling skills?"

Guinan chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll send you someone after your shift. I also took the liberty of having a little talk with Ensign Rosen who is on duty in the transporter room tonight. She won't say a word about beaming you down tonight. The other senior officers are scheduled to leave at eight o'clock Federation standard time, right?"

"Yeah", Jamie answered, surprised that Guinan knew that.

"You will beam down one hour later when the corridors are empty", she said and it sounded like an order.

Jamie blinked. "You do know that I am the captain?"

Guinan ignored her remark and went on talking. "And I suggest, you take a change of clothes with you, so you won't be seen in the dress when you return to the ship. Guinan out."

"Unbelievable", Jamie muttered. "Is everyone hanging up on me today?" She shook her head and took the PADD again.

* * *

Fun would definitely not be a word that Doctor Leonard McCoy associated with the masquerade ball on Betazed. He was there at Byram hall, a large building in Rixx, the planet's capital, and he was wearing the costume Guinan had gave him. But that was about it. He constantly pondered what time would be appropriate to leave. He felt stupid wearing a costume and being at the ball. He constantly thought about Guinan's choice and his daughter Joanna's favorite movie. She'd have a field day seeing him like this or even be at an event like this. He also thought about his ex-wife who never like the movie - and Jamie Kirk who surprisingly had known it already when he told her about it after a call from Joanna around christmas.

Jamie... he wondered where she was. He hadn't seen her all day and didn't know if there was this conference or if she was somewhere in the room right now. Every time a woman with a mask went by and resembled her in the slightest way he looked if it might be her.

In theory, McCoy was in a conversation with Hikaru Sulu, Nyota Uhura and Andros Xerx, a member of the Third House of Betazed and ambassador to the Federation. But the doctor didn't really say much and didn't also really listen.

Sulu was disguised as Cupid, Uhura as a butterfly and McCoy had not yet discovered what Xerx' costumes was supposed to be. Maybe some strange Betazoid bird. Both Lieutenants had apparently fun. The Betazoid seemed to sense that the doctor wasn't exactly thrilled to be at the event. Well, of course, one didn't have to be a telepath to see that. McCoy's face was a dead giveaway.

"Smile, Doctor", Uhura singsonged.

McCoy didn't answer at first, just gave her a quick glare. "Has anyone seen the Captain?" he asked then. "Haven't heard from her all day."

"Perhaps this conference she was talking about?" Sulu replied, trying not to let them notice that he knew much more. Xerx already had revealed to him that there was no conference because he had called Admiral Jenkins and requested that Jamie Kirk would be at the maskque.

"A very convenient conference", the Doctor mumbled.

Uhura let her gaze wander. "And if the conference is not tonight and she's already here somewhere? And we just don't recognize her?"

McCoy snorted. "Could there really be a costume, we wouldn't recognize her in?"

Uhura shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She winked. "This is our first masquerade on a mission after all. But my guess would be that she would choose something very fabulous, sensational but yet practical if there should ever be something bad happening. Certainly not a big ball gown."

McCoy nodded.

"Doesn't look that woman over there in the blue gown with the peacock mask look a little like our captain?" Sulu pointed across the room at some blonde woman, even though she wore that kind of gown Uhura was referring to.

McCoy's and Uhura's eyes followed him. But before one of them could say something, the Betazoid ambassador laughed. "Oh no, no, that wonderful creature is Kestra Troi, daughter and leader of the Fifth House, Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx and Holder of the Holy Rings of Betazed. And next to her in the dress modeled after a gown from Earth's ancient Egypt is her daughter Nessa Troi, daughter of the Fifth House, Heiress to the Sacred Chalice of Rixx and Heiress of the Holy Rings of Betazed."

"That's quite a mouth full", McCoy commented on the titles of the two women.

Andros Xerx smiled. "Their family is one of Betazed's oldest and most prestigious. I'll call them over."

Before the Starfleet officers could stop him, he already had sent the two women telepathically the invitation to join them. They were coming over and the Ambassador made the introductions. Kestra Troi gave McCoy a very long, intense glance. Then exchanged a short conspiratorially gaze with Hikaru Sulu. Nessa noticed and smiled at Sulu who pointed her with his eyes and thoughts - that she very probably read - to McCoy.

 _Mother, is he the one, Madam Guinan spoke of?_ Nessa asked Kestra telepathically.

 _Yes, little one. This should be very interesting, when the captain arrives,_ Kestra Troi answered. _Non-telepaths are quite something. So... clueless to feelings..._

The younger woman looked to the Doctor, read some of his thoughts, then looked to her mother again. _He's not in a very good mood... And Madam Guinan was right._

 _Don't worry, little one, he's in exactly the right mood for this. We don't need much to sent him the captain's way in the right moment._

 _Your enjoying this, mother_ , Nessa replied with a mental headshake and smile.

 _Of course I am. Oh, these Humans and their fear of their own feelings. I'm glad we can do something about that with those too. Can you sense how much he cares for Jamie Kirk? It's wonderful._

Nessa pursed her lips. _It's almost time._ The Betazoid reached out with her mind looking for Jamie Kirk. _She's entering the building. Shall I?_

Kestra nodded and her daughter stepped next to Leonard McCoy.

"Doctor McCoy, would you like to dance?"

McCoy's eyes grew wide and Uhura watched the scene in surprise - and maybe even a little horror. She saw that he was in such a bad mood that he was about to explode. She feared this would be the last drop.

Sulu just watched and tried to hide his amusement.

"No, Lady Troi. But thanks", the doctor gave back politely. Captain Jamie T. Kirk popped up in his thoughts again and he was surprised to realize that he actually wouldn't mind a dance - if only it would be with her.

Very sure of herself and the task she wanted to accomplish, Nessa hid a smirk and gave him a sweet smile. "I'm a very good dancer. But I'm growing tired having always the same dance partners here on Betazed. I heard so much about the Starfleet officers visiting us, so I was looking forward to dance with some of you." She batted her eyelashes behind her mask. "I know this isn't your kind of event, but maybe a little dancing will lighten up your mood and take you mind of... things."

Uhura and Sulu exchanged a glance. They knew what was about to happen from experience, but Sulu also knew because of the plan.

"Are you kidding me? You're reading my mind?" McCoy shot back furiously.

Nessa held his gaze and shrugged her shoulders. _Right on time_ , she told her mother highly amused via telepathy.

McCoy huffed angrily and shook his head. "That's it. I'm done with this ridiculous ball. I'm leaving", he hissed. "Excuse me, Ladies Troi", he then added a little more quiet to keep the form. "I'm sure you will understand. It was a pleasure meeting you."

Kestra and Nessa Troi nodded slightly and suppressed their pleased smirks, when Leonard McCoy walked away very fast in the exact moment that Jamie Kirk entered the room in her Cinderella costume, wearing a small veil in front of her face.

 _On the spot, little one_ , Kestra praised her daughter proudly and winked at Sulu.

The Betazoid musicians stopped playing - per instruction by Kestra Troi - and watched the Starfleet doctor and the woman he was about to encounter on his way. It was exactly as the prince met Cinderella on the ball in the movie.

"Showtime", Sulu grinned. The three Betazoids smiled and Uhura gave him a puzzled look.

* * *

Author's note: The name Byram hall is from memorybeta, name after the actor who played Ian Andrew Troi, the father of Deanna Troi and husband of Lwaxana Troi. I couldn't find out if Troi was his family name or Lwaxana's. I think it would be hers and he took it, because Betazed is very matriarchal. Nessa and Kestra Troi are my inventions. Nessa will be Lwaxanas mother, Kestra's the grandmother. In TNG Deanna learns one day that she had a sister named Kestra who died - that's where I borrowed the name from.

According to memorybeta Rixx is the capital of Betazed. And in TNG Lwaxana always cited her titles. I adjusted them a little, making Kestra hold of rings and chalice and her daughter the heiress of both. In TNG Lwaxana is Holder of the Holy Chalice of Rixx and Heiress to the Holy rings of Betazed.

Lwaxana calls Deanna "little one", Kestra also calls her daughter that.

In the novel "Imzadi" two of the characters and members of the Third House are Gart and Chandra Xerx. My Ambassador Andros Xerx is one of their ancestors.


	5. Chapter 5: The dance and the riddle

**Chapter 5: The Dance and the riddle**

Leonard McCoy headed towards the huge doors with fast steps and was so in rage that, at first, he didn't notice the woman who had just entered the room.

"Good evening, thank you for such a welcome", the disguised Jamie Kirk chuckled when he passed her. She had trouble to suppress her surprise that this encounter started exactly like in the movie. _Weird coincidence,_ she thought.

He stopped and turned around. Surprised and fascinated. For a brief moment he thought she was... No, impossible. Jamie Kirk wasn't at the ball, was she? "I'm sorry... I didn't see you." He couldn't pull his eyes off her. He instantly noticed her gown and his eyes grew wide. It was from the fairytale movie. Like his own costume.

She tilted her head. "And here I thought you wanted to greet me", she teased with the words from the movie.

His costume, her dress, those words - all from the movie. McCoy didn't know what to say. What the hell was going on? But suddenly, the appropriate reply came to his mind. And it also was true. "On the contrary, I was about to leave."

"Then I must not detain you", she spoke the next line and was glad the veil hid her nervousness. Then her lips formed a slight smile.

McCoy could not see her smile, but he could practically hear it. And this voice... wasn't it Jamie's? He was confused and suddenly felt a bit strange. "This is really weird", he commented on the situation.

She tried to suppress a giggle. "Good weird or bad weird?"

"Haven't decided yet." He looked at her very intensely. "Are you from the Enterprise? You must be..."

"Am I then?" she teased.

In this very moment the doctor's mood changed and before he knew what he was doing he was talking. His annoyance about the Betazoids and his urge to leave was forgotten and replaced by curiosity how this would go on - and if there was the slightest possibility that she could be Jamie Kirk. "May I have this dance?" He held out a hand.

"Wouldn't it be better with music?" Another perfect line.

Now McCoy noticed that it was silent, there was only some talking in the background. The musicians - the _Betazoid_ musicians, oh boy - had stopped playing. Now they and many others in the room were watching him and the mysterious woman. Well, of course, there were many mysterious guests with this being a masquerade ball after all. But _she_ was different. And the guests noticed.

And again he realized: this was like "Three wishes for Cinderella". What was happening here? He should be mad. And he definitely should investigate who was behind this. But something held him back.

When the director saw that Leonard McCoy presented his hand to the woman, he wielded the baton and the orchestra started to play again.

The doctor recognized the piece as the very one from the movie. The woman knew it too, of course, he realized. Without hesitation she started the steps. He also fell into the rhythm.

"Who are you?" he asked when they circled around each other to the music and glided from one dance figure into the next one in perfect harmony.

"Do you want dance or question me?" she gave back playfully while turning and accepting his hand at her waist. Her heart raced. Guinan and Sulu were right. He didn't recognize her. Though she didn't quite understand how that was possible. While dancing these thoughts faded slowly. She wasn't a dancer, but she liked dancing with him.

The pair was moving gracefully, surrounded by other pairs. Some of them were whispering and wondering why the mystery woman showed up so late to the event and who she was. Other had knowingly looks on their faces.

 _Of course,_ Jamie thought. The Betazoids knew. They knew exactly what was going on. But, obviously, they watched and waited how the scene would unfold. She wondered if one of them was working together with Guinan. That would explain a few things.

After some more turns McCoy decided to ask her again. "Tell me who you are. Do I know you?"

"Don't you recognize me?" she teased. Swirling she spun around him to be captured by his hands and led further through the dance.

"Lift your veil then." He wanted badly to find who she was. He was absolutely certain that he knew her and it drove him crazy that he, somehow, wasn't able not tell. He stared at her and tried to see her eyes through slightly see-through fabric. "Please, give me at least a hint to who you are", he tried again.

"Why do you want to know?"

He chuckled. "Well, I better don't say what the prince says, do I?" No, _definitely_ no marriage proposal. "You remind me of a woman I lo-... like very much... I was hoping, you could be... I think I want to meet you again."

She had butterflies in her stomach and felt slightly dizzy. Was that from the dance? Or... "Shhh, people could hear you", she cited Cinderella again.

"Then let them."

She took a deep breath before going on with the script. "Haven't you forgotten something?"

"And that would be?"

"To ask the Lady whether she would have you."

"Would you say no to a date?"

She remained silent and they danced a few more steps. She wondered if he asked that because he suspected who she was or if he would ask it no matter who was behind the veil.

"So, what do you say?" He finally spoke again. "Can we meet again? Will you tell me who you are?"

"First I have a riddle for you. If you solve it... there will be much more than just seeing each other again, my prince", she answered seductively. Her decision was set: All of this might be a dare, probably a setup by Guinan and a nice fantasy... but why not make something real out of it?

"I'm a Starfleet doctor, not a prince", he said, but he didn't grumble as usual. It was like an automatic reaction and Jamie Kirk was in his mind again. He wanted the mystery woman really to be her... again and again got the notion, she might be her. But was afraid to ask and part of him was also set on finding out while dancing.

She suddenly stopped moving. The music and the dancers around went on. Very slowly she circled him and held his gaze through her veil.

"For the first: Red stains on cloth and bruised skin, but not a patient. Second: Red turns to Gold, accompanied by blue, but not a painter... And the third: A dress with a train, embroidered in silver, but neither a princess nor a Federation dignitary."

In anticipation she looked at him, wondered if he would call it and the whole running-away-and-losing-a-shoe-thing would be needless. "So?"

Leonard McCoy held his breath for a moment and exhaled with a helpless gesture. Of course an adapted riddle, he recognized. The words seemed so simple. And he knew he should know it at once. But his mind was empty. What the hell was being on Betazed doing to him? "I... don't know."

She took again a few steps around him again. _Here we go_ , she thought, and mentally prepared to leave.

Regretingly he shook his head again.

She touched his arm slightly. "A pity. Until you can answer my riddle... goodbye." She began to walk away very fast. She realized how much all of this had played out like the movie scene and could barely breathe. She hadn't expected what dancing with Leonard McCoy and playing this game for the dare would do to her.

She barely noticed the knowing smirks of some Betazoids she passed on her way out.

Baffled, McCoy watched her run. But while the music in the movie stopped - here it didn't. The dancing around him went on. He froze for a moment, then he followed her. The mystery woman ran like Jamie... but that was impossible, wasn't it? Jamie Kirk would never wear a dress like this. Or dance like this. Or would she? All he knew was: Someone definitely had orchestrated their encounter.

He wanted the woman to be Jamie. He wanted her to have set this whole thing up. He wanted her to want him. Like Cinderella and the prince. And it was completely crazy.

* * *

While running from Byram Hall Captain Jamie T. Kirk remembered that the dare wouldn't be complete without her leaving one of her dance shoes behind. So midway on the stairs she stopped for a second, took both shoes off and placed one of them on a step. With the other one in hand she went on running.

Her heart was racing and in her head she was cursing Guinan and Sulu, and, well, also herself for committing to this Cinderella dare. This was absolutely insane. Now, running through the night, she felt stupid. Life was no fairy tale. What the hell was she doing? She was a Starfleet captain, dammit.

Jamie headed to the gardens of Rixx next to Byram Hall and stopped at a gazebo behind large trees. She reached behind a bench where she'd hidden a change of clothes in a bag. As fast as she was able, she stripped out of the Cinderella dress and put on some pants, a shirt and flat shoes. She took the pins out of her hair and let in fall over her shoulders. She tucked the dress, the remaining dance shoe and the hair accessories in the bag and opened her communicator.

"Kirk to Enterprise, beam me up."


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

**Chapter 6: Aftermath**

Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu smiled when the disguised captain ran off and Doctor McCoy followed her. He had watched them dance and explained the plan to Uhura. The Ladies Troi looked very pleased, the Ambassador too, and other Betazoids near them were fascinated by the events.

"So, I think everything went according to the plan", Kestra stated.

Sulu turned to her. "Yes, Lady Troi. I think, it did. Thank you very much for your help."

Kestra laughed and made a gesture, while Uhura still processed what Sulu had told her. "Oh, that was nothing. Though I have to say their thoughts and feelings were very interesting. If I hadn't thrown in a little haze, he would have recognized her. And still he had constantly the notion knowing her."

Sulu was surprised. "Huh. So, dress, veil and hair color can't actually hide it when you know someone. The captain suspected as much and was very skeptical."

The Betazoid woman smiled mysteriously. "Oh, they could. At least sometimes. But when love's involved it's entirely different. And let me tell you, Lieutenant, both of them are so much in love - the whole room was bursting. If they were Betazoids they would be Imzadi to each other."

Her daughter and the Ambassador nodded. Sulu and Uhura were astonished.

"You must inform us how everything plays out", Kestra Troi asked imploringly. "We hope it will work out. Also, it's very rare for us to see such deep and true feelings unfolding so slowly. When we are in love we instantly know and share it. We can, of course, put up mental barriers. But why do that when it's about love and finding one's Imzadi?" She looked at him and raised her hand when he was about to say something. "Yes, yes, I hear your thoughts. You humans act very complicated, but your thoughts are so obvious."

Sulu smiled and Uhura just shook her head about the events. "Thank you for... de-complicating a little bit of it. Guinan and I will keep you informed", he promised and bowed slightly. Then he left the group, leading Uhura with him. They went looking for Spock, Chekov and Scotty.

Kestra smiled, then turned to her daughter and Andros Xerx. "This masquerade ball was a marvelous idea. But it's a pity - when we'll be doing that bachelor's auction I won't be able to bid on that handsome doctor."

Nessa's eyes grew wide at the thoughts she perceived. _Mother!_

* * *

Leonard McCoy thought he couldn't trust his own eyes when he saw a shimmering dance shoe on the stairs of Byram Hall. He stopped and picked it up. The woman was nowhere to be seen and he knew it would be pointless to run further for he did not know which direction would be the right one.

He surveyed the shoe in his hands. The size looked average. It was light pink and silver, going perfectly with the dress.

"Who is she?" the doctor muttered to himself. He pondered again about what just had happened in Byram hall. "She knew the movie..." he realized once again. In his mind he went through the list of female crewmembers and evaluated on whom her appearance would fit. Only a few woman. And Jamie Kirk was still on top of that list.

Slowly he descended the stairs, hesitant what to do now. Finally, he took his communicator. "McCoy to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here. Lieutenant Warren", a male voice answered.

"Is Captain Kirk on the ship?"

"Yes, Sir. She's asked not to be disturbed. She's in a meeting."

"Thanks. McCoy out." He let sink the hand with the communicator.

Warren's words felt like a punch in the gut. McCoy was disappointed. He realized how much he had hoped... But when Jamie Kirk was in a meeting, probably that conference, right now...

Slowly he started to walk into the park. He muttered the riddle to himself and got the notion that something absolutely didn't fit together. He just wasn't sure if he only wished Jamie to be the mystery Cinderella or if it was even possible for the captain to be her.

He recalled the words of her riddle and compared it to the movie. The first lines referred to Cinderella's first meeting with the prince in the forest - ashes on the cheeks, but not chimney sweep. The mystery woman's words were: Red stains on cloth and bruised skin, but not a patient. He remembered when he first met Jamie Kirk on the Academy shuttle. She'd had a bar fight the night before, dried blood had been on her shirt and her face had shown bruises... but she had been a cadet-to-be like him. "Not a patient..." he whispered to himself. He closed his eyes for a moment. "It _has_ to be her..."

He recalled the second line. In the movie Cinderella meets the prince a second time, disguised as a huntsman: A hood with feathers, bow across the shoulders, but no huntsman. A few minutes ago the woman had said: Red turns to Gold, accompanied by blue, but not a painter. Would that fit Jamie? "Yes!" His eyes suddenly grew wide. After the Narada incident she left her red cadet uniform for the Captain's Command Gold.

And the third part of the riddle was, like in the movie, simply referring to the dance. Almost the same words.

"So it _is_ you..." Smiling, grinning actually, he shook his head. Part of him was angry about the deception, but the other half was relieved that it could only be her _and_ that this whole charade could only mean one thing: She wanted to be with him, wanted more than just friendship now. She was done playing games and dancing around - though it might be a little ironic showing it like this. "Unbelievable..."

The question now was - what should he do about it?

* * *

When Jamie Kirk returned to her quarters Guinan was waiting in front of the entrance. "So?"

Jamie stopped, opened her mouth, but... "Uh..." She shook her head. "I... can't talk to you right now... This was a big mistake. I feel stupid." She punched in her code and went through the door, throwing the bag with the dress across the room. Then she suddenly froze in a realization and touched a com panel. "Kirk to Warren."

"Warren here."

"I'm in an important meeting and don't want to be disturbed."

"Yes, Captain."

"Kirk out."

"Didn't it work?" Guinan asked when the doors of the Captain's quarters closed behind her.

Jamie turned around. "Oh, it _worked_."

Guinan smiled. "But that's great."

"No, it's not. It...uh..." She made a helpless gesture, put her hands on her hips and sighed. "How the hell did you get this idea anyway?"

"Let's just wait and see, what happens next", Guinan suggested and ignored the question.

Jamie looked at her and slowly nodded. "Next time, I refuse the dare..."

Guinan chuckled. "Oh my dear, I don't think you ever could." She turned and was about to leave, when Jamie spoke.

"The thing is... I don't want to lose him", she whispered.

Guinan was surprised. She had never seen the captain so vulnerable.

"He... our friendship means the world to me. I never wanted to risk it, but with the dare and acting on... my feelings... now I did. I'm afraid..."

Guinan looked warmly at her. "So, Romulans or Klingons are a piece of cake, but when it's about one Leonard McCoy you're becoming a jitterbug lately?" she teased.

Jamie sighed and her face stayed very serious. "I'm often afraid. I need that, it keeps me on the toes. But I never let it show. Being strong and being a captain isn't about not being frightened. You can be, and I am. But I'm doing what I have to do anyway. But doing my job and protecting the ship is different to..."

Guinan nodded slowly. "... act on your feelings", she finished the sentence for Jamie. "Let alone love." The El Aurian woman went to her and gently patted her upper arm in encouragement. Then she collected the bag Jamie had tossed aside. She took out the gown and went looking for a coat hanger. Finally, she hung the dress on a hook next to the arch to the bedroom of the captain's suite.

"I've seen enough to say, without any doubt, that the two of you are already in the same chapter but have just not yet caught up to the same page."

With another warm and encouraging smile Guinan went to the door.

"Do you... think he'll solve the riddle? And be okay with what I did?"

"I'm absolutely sure of it", Guinan answered before she left.


	7. Chapter 7: The moment of truth

**Chapter 7: The moment of truth**

When Jamie Kirk woke up in the morning everything appeared to be normal. The events of the last night came to her mind and she was confused.

No messages waiting, when she checked. No life signs from Leonard McCoy, no knocking at the door or anything implying that he was on her track. Not even the question if she knew, if a crew member had been disguised as Cinderella.

And he didn't even sent her complaints about crewmen's newest injuries out of stupidity or the number of drunken crewmembers in Medbay after the ball. She could have sworn that at least a message like that or some reports would be waiting for her.

"Weird..." she muttered to herself, when she left her quarters for alpha shift. She decided to wait and see how the day would go and what would happen when she saw him.

* * *

Leonard McCoy was in his office in Medbay and weighed the dance shoe in his hands. He hadn't really slept, had gotten up several times with the urge to go to Jamie Kirk's quarters. But he didn't.

Now it was morning and his shift was about to start. The gamma shift personal was about to leave and was waiting outside to brief him about the night's event. He already knew that there were several hangovers and even a case of strange food poisoning after the masquerade ball.

Usually, he would give them a piece of his mind and yell at them. But not today. He was way too distracted by the shoe - and thinking about its owner.

Usually, he would also inform the captain about irresponsible crewmembers or strange cases. But today he didn't.

He'd decided to wait with returning the shoe and solving riddle till the evening, even if it meant kind of torture for the whole day. He wanted to go her. Badly. But he also wanted to turn the tables a little. That meant, though, not to talk to her all day, for he knew that he wouldn't be able to act casual. He was a bit curious, too, if she would grew impatient and come to him.

But well, the best laid plans...

* * *

Around lunch time Jamie Kirk was sitting in her chair on the bridge and listening to Sulu, Uhura and Scotty telling about their experiences at the masquerade, the costumes and new acquaintances. Spock and the rest of the bridge crew were also listening.

"Those Betazoids really know how to throw big events", Scotty praised, holding his head. He was a bit hung over, but to proud for a visit in Medbay.

"Oh, you should have been there, Captain. The decoration was beautiful and the food was amazing", Uhura acted enthused.

Sulu suppressed a grin.

"Who says I wasn't?" Jamie teased and crossed her legs over each other.

She received surprised looks. But no one said something. The crew members evaluated what her costume could have been. Well, Sulu and Uhura knew, of course, but he just winked at the captain.

"I did not recognize you, Keptin", Chekov finally replied, when no one else did.

"Oh my God, it wasn't that dreadful furry... something... was it?" Uhura added and had a hard time to not give away knowing everything about the dare by now.

Jamie laughed. "No."

"Or that weird yellow feather thingy with the blue wig and mask?" Scotty tried.

"No."

"So tell us", Chekov requested.

The Captain shook her head and grinned. "Not yet."

"Can _I_ take a guess?"

Jamie froze at the sound of Leonard McCoy's voice.

The other officers were also surprised. They were so engrossed in the conversation that no one had seen or heard him entering the bridge. He was standing next to Chekov's station and in his hands he was holding a dance shoe. _Her_ dance shoe. Ad his lips showed a slight smile.

Captain Jamie T. Kirk tried her best to hide a excited smirk. So he figured it out and he didn't seem to be mad. _Oh my God._ Her heart raced. This time, apparently, it was his turn to make the great entrance.

"Are returning my shoe?" Smiling Jamie cited the movie again. A wave of relief rushed over her. He was really here.

But she got also nervous. This was it. The moment of truth. And suddenly the irony of her words from two days ago occurred to her. She'd teased him that she'd always wanted to play doctor. At the masquerade she'd played _with_ the doctor. And now? The game was ending. Or just this round? _Let's see_ , she thought, and, still sitting, reached down and pulled off both her uniform boots.

This was still part of the dare and yet he was leading the game now.

While Sulu and Uhura grinned broadly, the others - except Spock, of course - were staring in surprise and trying to follow what was happening. Spock just raised an eyebrow.

McCoy slowly walked over to the captain's chair. He bent one knee and slipped the shoe on her left foot. Both smiled when it fitted perfectly.

"Red stains on cloth and bruised skin, but not a patient?" she whispered, but in the silence on the bridge everyone heard it perfectly.

He looked up to her. "When we first met on that Academy shuttle."

Jamie simply nodded and Uhura squealed slightly in delight.

"Red turns to Gold, accompanied by blue, but not a painter?" She smiled a little bit brighter, tilted her head and bit almost shyly on her bottom lip. Her heart and her thoughts had a race.

"That was on the day you took command of the Enterprise." McCoy's face also lit up more.

Now she was beaming. "A dress with a train, embroidered in silver, but neither a princess nor a Federation dignitary?"

"Our Captain!" Sulu, Uhura and Chekov called, not able to be silent any longer.

McCoy rolled his eyes at them, but smiled, got up, took Jamie's hand and pulled her from the command chair. He slid his arms around her waist and she rested her hands on his chest. " _My_ Captain?"

Not quite sure how innocent that question was - for in the movie that was the part with the engagement - she whispered "Yes" before their lips met.

Cheering and clapping erupted _._

 _We're on the same page now_ , Jamie thought remembering Guinan's words about being in the same chapter but not on the same page.

And the game? Well, apparently the both of them were winners of each other's heart. With the other kind of playing doctor in the future.

When they parted, they just looked each other in the eyes.

Jamie was glad that it was nearly lunch time. "Spock, you've got the conn. The doctor and I have to... discuss something. And lunch." She took the shoe off and pulled McCoy to the door near Chekov's station.

"Alriiight..." Scotty slowly began, when the doors closed behind them. "What just happened? How drunk was I last night? Am I still drunk?"

The others laughed and Sulu tipped a few commands on his console. "Don't worry, I've got the footage from Betazed."

The scene from Byram Hall started to play on the viewscreen - McCoy storming out and stopping when passing the captain in her Cinderella dress.

Spock just raised an eyebrow and sat down in the command chair and tilted his head when he saw the captain's boots lying on the floor.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

The next two chapter are the ones with the rating T, maybe even M.

And some background: In "Three whishes for Cinderella" the prince solves the first and scond line of the riddle, but the excited servants near them are calling "Our Cinderella!". He asks her if she would be also his Cinderella, and if she would have him. Her answer is a bright smile, he picks her up and swirls around with her.


	8. Chapter 8: On the same page

**Chapter 8: On the same page**

Author's note: This is the first of two chapters the rating of the story is for.

* * *

The doors to the bridge had barely closed when Jamie found herself suddenly against a wall in the corridor and Leonard McCoy was kissing her again, not caring if any crewmember saw them.

First she gave into the kiss and slid a hand in his neck, but then pushed him gently back, when she remembered where they were. And that she should tell him a few things before anything else happened.

"My quarters, _now_ ", she whispered flushed, one hand still on his neck, the other one holding the dance shoe.

He took a step back, grabbed her hand and they started to walk. Fast. They looked repeatedly at each other, but stayed silent until the doors of the captain's quarters were closed and locked behind them.

Jamie wanted to explain herself, but their lips met within again seconds, his hands around her waist, hers around his neck. The shoe was still in her hand, but slowly she lost her grip. Finally it hit the ground, but neither of them noticed.

When they pulled apart to get some air a few minutes later, they rested their foreheads against each others.

"I should be furious with you ", Leonard whispered and his eyes caught a glimpse of the gown hanging at the wall.

Jamie chuckled slightly. "I know."

She'd planned to sit down with him and talk about the evening, the dare and her feelings. But instead her hands went roaming and found their way under his uniform shirt. In return, his hands started to tug on her uniform dress and pushing it up. Oh, well, whom was she kidding? Of course, she knew what was likely to happen. But when Jamie's fingers met bare skin she was suddenly startled by her own actions and jumped a little.

Leonard looked at her and let go of her uniform dress. "Are we going too fast?"

"Yes. And no." She smiled and rubbed her forehead. "This is all a bit weird, Bones..."

"Probably not the best idea to run off the bridge to have sex after the events of last night", he replied. His accent was showing and sent shivers up her spine.

Jamie laughed, because his words were honest and straight to the point. "Depends on what you think about the masquerade... Right now, I'm actually quite happy just kissing you..." She grabbed him by his uniform shirt and pulled him into another kiss. "And I really, really hope that I didn't screw up our friendship."

He slid his arms around her waist again, held her close and she placed her hands on his chest. "Because of your little game and giving me the runaround?"

She sighed and was hesitant to look him in the eyes. Time to talk now. "Well... about that... Please, _please_ , don't be angry."

Leonard caressed her back. "I'd be mad if you'd had managed to get yourself to Medbay by a diplomatic event. And I really had my concerns about that", he teased her.

She chuckled. "I would have been much too nervous to eat or drink anything at that ball."

"So...", he started, "does it have to do with your appearance and our dance? A great dance, by the way."

She blushed slightly. "Yeah... wasn't a coincidence..."

Leonard winked. "I thought as much with the dress, the lines from the script, the riddle and the shoe. Though I'm still not sure how I wasn't able to recognize you. Still trying to figure that part out. I always had the feeling to know that mystery woman, but something in my mind just wouldn't click... even though I wanted her so badly to be you."

Jamie's eyes lit up. "Really?"

He smiled. "Really."

"So, the thing is..." she began slowly. "Guinan and Sulu brought me the dress and kind of dared me to go Cinderella on you."

"Sulu was in this, too?" Leonard asked surprised, until the second part sunk in. "Wait a sec... a _dare_?"

Jamie closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "I knew you would get angry... And you have every right", she admitted.

But to her surprise he didn't move or let go of her. His hands remained on her back.

"That sneaky woman..." he finally whispered with a disbelieving sigh. "I also got my costume from her... Well, she certainly knew the movie thing would get me with being it my mother's and Joanna's favorite and all."

Jamie chuckled. "You mean you like it too, you old romantic", she said, then chewed her bottom lip and shyly glanced to McCoy. He didn't react how she'd feared. She was a little confused, but relieved at the same time. Slowly, Jamie slid her hands up his chest and slipped her arms once again around his neck, pulling him closer until their lips met.

"Okay, so, one question..." he said after a few more kisses.

"Yeah?"

"I ran after you and found that dance shoe on the stairs..."

"Mhm..." she made and her hands roamed now at the hem of his uniform shirt again.

"... and realized what..." He moaned slightly at the feeling of her fingers on his skin. "...the riddle meant. But when I called Warren he said you were on the ship and in a meeting?"

She chuckled again. Her hand's movements were growing bolder and her lips steeling another kiss. "I was. Sort of..."

Leonard decided to catch up and his right hand found the zipper of her uniform dress. He pulled it down very, very slowly, causing her to shiver in delight.

"Had a change of clothes hidden in the park..." She moaned, when his fingers slipped under fabric of the open dress, roaming further until it fell down her body, leaving her in her underwear. "I hurried... beamed back right away... Guinan was waiting for me... I told Warren I was in a meeting... kinda true... _ahhh_..." She gasped in pleasure when Leonard lowered his lips to her neck and started to place kisses along her neck.

"So... I hope you know that this isn't an one-time thing, Darling", he said while his lips travelled on her skin.

A warm feeling spread through her at that term of endearment. "Hell yes..." Jamie whispered and buried one hand in his hair. "I meant what I said last night..." _If you solve it... there will be much more than just seeing each other again, my prince_ , she remembered her own words. She grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulled it over his head and threw it away. "And you solved the riddle... and returned my dance shoe..."

Leonard's hands wandered up on both sides of her waist, one finding the way to the clasp of her bra, the other caressing the swell of her breasts. Amazed Jamie realized how fast he snapped the clasp open and she let the bra slip down her arms. While his hands continued to wander around and sending waves of pleasure through her body, she grabbed him by this waistband and, walking backwards, pulled him with her. The rest of their clothes came off on the way to the bed.

There was some laughter involved when they remembered that Jamie's boots were still lying next to the captain's chair on the bridge.

And they also remembered at some point that it was the middle of the day and of their shifts. So, though they had both many ideas in mind, they knew they would have to postpone that for the evening. And the night. And many more nights after that.

Jamie Kirk shivered in anticipation when her back touched the cool sheets. Her eyelids fluttered.

Leonard hovered over her and she welcomed him between her legs. "Protection?" he whispered between kisses and tracing his lips along her breasts.

She ran her hands through his hair. "We're both clean and you know I've got the three-month-shot", she breathed.

"True..." he replied distracted and sucked on a nipple what made her moan in a very interesting high pitch.

He guided his cock into her and they moaned into each other's mouths at that sensation. Leonard set a slow pace and she wrapped her legs around him to draw him in deeper. Their hands went on exploring and they kissed again and again.

"Harder... faster..." she whispered into his ear and made him finally lose control, when she reached between their bodies and touched herself.

It wasn't long until they both came. They were panting, but she held him close on top of her.

"I'm crushing you, Darlin'."

Jamie smiled into his neck and her fingers played with his hair. "No... I like your weight on me."

Leonard kissed her and after a while he flipped them so she was lying half on top of him. "I don't know if it's too early or too cliché to say that..." He hesitated.

Her eyes found his and she smiled. "I think you kind of said it already when we were dancing yesterday..." She kissed him and whispered against his lips the words she had been afraid of for so long: "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9: The blue uniform shirt

**Chapter 9. The blue uniform shirt**

Leonard McCoy awoke at some sound of rustling and realized that he must have dozed off. It took him a few moments to remember that it was the middle of the day and that he was lying in the bed of Captain Jamie T. Kirk. Naked.

But she wasn't there anymore. He looked around searching for her. A giggle came from the bathroom and his eyes grew wide when she stepped back to the bedroom.

She was dressed. Sort of. In his blue uniform shirt.

He sat up and stared at her. Seeing her like that was doing something to him he couldn't put in words.

Jamie winked at him. "Told you, I always wanted to play doctor."

Leonard remembered the conversation in the briefing room two days ago and laughed.

She stayed at the bathroom door and leaned against the frame, the wide shirt clinging to her curves. And she noticed how his gaze changed seeing her in the blue tunic. Very slowly and seductively she went to her desk in the living area and touched the com button.

"Kirk to Spock."

"Spock here."

"How are things on the bridge? Do you need me up there?" While talking she held Leonard's gaze and wondered if he would remain waiting in bed or what it would take to make him come over and trying to get his shirt back. Every insecurity about acting on her feelings had left her. She was simply happy.

"As scheduled we are en route to Trill now", Spock's voice sounded. "Admiral Jenkins sent a transmission that the quadrant conference will be tomorrow afternoon. Your presence is not required at the moment."

"That's good, because my... meeting will take a little longer. But I should be on the bridge soon."

Leonard looked at her curiously.

"Although..." Jamie started then. "... when everything's that slow I might take the rest of the day off, Spock. But you can call me, if something should happen."

The doctor grinned and shook his head. He wondered if she was toying with both of them now. Spock - and the whole bridge crew - certainly knew where they were and what they were doing.

"Yes, Captain", Spock's voice sounded again. And after a short pause he added: "Shall I inform Medbay that Doctor McCoy will also take the afternoon off?"

Jamie laughed silently, when she saw that Leonard had finally enough, jumped out of bed in a split second, rolling his eyes, and came over to the desk.

"Yes, do that!" he snapped. "Kirk and McCoy out." He reached out and cut the connection.

Before Jamie could say anything or react, his hands were at her waist and he lifted her on the edge of the desk. She squealed in surprise and supported herself with her hands on the desktop.

"Dammit Jamie, do you even know how hot you look in my shirt?" he growled, still holding her.

Jamie tilted her head and smirked. "Told you the blue uniform would go great with my eyes." She gave him a quick and teasing kiss. "But you gave in very fast in the briefing room."

"I thought we were talking costumes and ballroom dancing, not _this_ kind of dancing." Leonard's hands started to wander over the fabric of the shirt to the swell of her breasts. "And the others had way to much fun hearing our bickering."

"I _was_ talking costumes. Successfully got you to say yes to the masquerade, remember? But also couldn't resist to see how you would react to the ambiguity of my words." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled innocently. "Your shirt's mine now, by the way."

"Is that so, Darlin'?" He got closer and ran his hands now over her thighs and under the uniform shirt. No underwear.

She moaned, smirked, wrapped her legs around his hips and drew him closer. Skin met skin and she felt that he was hard. "Bones..." she breathed.

"So..." he tried to restrain himself which wasn't very easy with her moaning like that. But it distracted him from his nervousness about what he wanted to say. "...earlier on the bridge when I asked-"

Jamie cut his words with a kiss. "This isn't the movie ending with an engagement", she whispered then. "We've been borrowing parts of the script, not the storyline... But I'm yours now."

Leonard's heart jumped at the last words.

She smiled and trailed kissed along his neck while one hand travelled very far south. He moaned when she touched and guided him into her.

And that was it. The begin of round two. Short and messy. While Jamie was wearing the blue tunic.

Yes, the doctor's uniform shirt was totally hers now. And he was too.


	10. Chapter 10: The gift

**Chapter 10: The gift  
**

Author's note: This is it - the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story. I had much fun writing it and mixing Star Trek with one of my favorite fairy tale movies.

* * *

In the evening, Guinan was surprised and pleased when Jamie Kirk and Leonard McCoy entered Ten Forward with him having an arm wrapped around her waist. They looked very happy and headed towards her.

"You're practically glowing", Guinan greeted Jamie and nodded to the doctor.

Jamie's smile grew wider.

"Your trick was mean, but effective", Leonard remarked.

Guinan laughed. "I couldn't let the opportunity go by, my dear Doctor."

"Thank you", Jamie said warmly.

"My pleasure." Guinan smiled.

"So", Jamie began, "you haven't told me yet how the hell you got the idea to dare me with that particular movie. I take it, it wasn't only because of Bones' connection to it?"

"That too, but also because of fond memories", Guinan answered cryptically.

Jamie gave her a glance that demanded an answer.

"Well..." Guinan shrugged her shoulders. "The director of the movie was my seventh husband."

Leonard looked at her as if she's lost her mind. " _What_? Is this a joke?"

Jamie just laughed. She knew that Guinan was several hundred years old and how long she'd lived on Earth. "I'll explain later", she whispered to him.

Guinan still smiled and when she noticed the whispers in the room, her smile turned into a grin.

Jamie and Leonard looked around and saw various crewmember talking excitedly, glancing over and some of them had PADDs and were showing each other something.

"Oh..." Jamie said, when she got a hunch what was going on.

"What?"

She looked at Leonard and laughed.

" _What_?" he asked again. This conversation was really starting to annoy him.

Guinan also laughed. "There is a very nice video of your dance on Betazed going around."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me."

Getting an idea, Jamie smirked. "How about we give them some live action, Bones?" She slid a hand to his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

The room exploded into cheers and someone whistled.

After a few moments Guinan cleared her throat and Jamie let go of him. "Yes?" Jamie asked her, trying to concentrate again.

The El Aurian woman reached with both hands under the counter and presented a large white cardboard box with a silver bow in the middle. "Kestra Troi, daughter and head of the Fifth House of Betazed, Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx and Holder of the Holy Rings of Betazed, and her daughter Nessa Troi, daughter of the Fifth House, Heiress to the Sacred Chalice of Rixx and Heiress to the Holy Rings of Betazed, send their greetings and this gift to you, Captain Kirk."

"Wow, those are _some_ titles", Jamie replied, but hesitated to touch the box.

"Be glad you didn't meet them", the doctor mumbled.

Jamie slowly lifted the lid of the box and put it aside. Some thin wrapping came to light and she got a strange feeling when she carefully slid open the rustling material. Her eyes grew wide.

"Huh..." was all McCoy managed, when Jamie partly lifted a white dress with silver embroidery and let it sink again. A replica of the wedding dress in which Cinderella rides on her horse towards the prince at the end of the movie. He gives her the answer to the riddle then and takes her home as his fiancée.

The captain looked at Guinan, opened her mouth and closed it again. "Guinan..." she finally began. "Could it be that the Troi Family is involved in your little scheme?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it scheme..."

Jamie laughed. She should be angry, but couldn't bring herself to glare at her. "I'll send them a thank-you note. But _you_ tell them there will be no wedding." The "yet" she added barely audible and reached for Leonard's hand.

The doctor was about to pick up the annoyance at the Betazoid women that he had abandoned on the dance floor.

"Breathe", Jamie teased him.

He shook his head, but chuckled. Now it made sense - the Trois had meddled with his thoughts so he would not recognize Jamie at the ball. "Those damn Betazoids... annoying wannabe fairy godmothers..."

The End

* * *

Author's note: In TNG and later the movies it says Guinan is several hundred years old and was married 23 times.


End file.
